una navidad en familia
by Max player123
Summary: ¿ como es posible ? estos simples mortales pudieron doblegarme con unas palabras , soy el ser mas fuerte del universo pero aun me siento que ellos seis mortales son mas una familia para mi que cualquier otra cosa , a decir verdad es la primera navidad que tendré con mi nueva familia , ahora solo una pregunta ¿ que es la navidad ? , es algo que los titanes deberán responder
1. ¿ que es la navidad ?

_es increíble , ¿ como es posible que unos seres de raza inferiores me doblegaran ? , las veces que los eh derrotado son incontables veces , eh vencido a todos sus Titanes y sus enemigos , ellos no podían ni tocarme por el poder que tengo pero aun así unas simples palabras pueden hacer cambiar tu vida , ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estudiar sobre eso que los mortales llaman emociones..._

* * *

><p><strong>¿ que es la navidad ?<strong>

En la torre de los Titanes se estaban haciendo las decoraciones para la llegada de la mejor época del año , mientras Terra y chico bestia armaban muñecos de nieve , Starfire y Robin cocinaban galletas navideñas , Cyborg estaba desenredando las luces de navidad y Raven con ayuda de su nuevo Titan armaban el árbol de navidad

- me encanta la navidad ... es lo mejor que tiene la tierra ... bueno la pascua también - la joven de cabellos rojos apretó sus manos y las pego a sus mejillas - saben es lo mas hermoso que hay -

- si es cierto Starfire - Raven tomo las decoraciones y el joven de ojos dorados la tomo de las piernas y la levanto hasta la punta del árbol de navidad - gracias guapo , siempre estas cuando te necesito - Raven se deja caer en los brazos del titan de cabello plateado - sabes otra ventaja que tiene la verdad es el muérdago - los dos se dieron un beso mientras Robin y Starfire eran un poco mas tímidos en cuanto a su relación - sabes eres muy guapo -

- adoro la navidad - Starfire embozaba esa sonrisa de alegría mientras abrazaba a Robin quien tenia sus manos en el tazón de la pasta para las galletas

- si Star , la navidad es lo mejor -

mientras los dos se abrazaban llego el titan del cañón en el brazo que traia las luces navideñas - bueno Bock ...sabes que hacer -

el guardián de ojos dorados tomo las luces y a la velocidad del sonido logro decorar la torre con las luces sin ningún error , mientras tanto Terra y chico bestia volvían de jugar con la nueve - bueno amigos míos ¿ les gusta la decoración ? -

- eres muy bueno guapo ... - le coqueteo Terra mientras le cerraba el ojo , cosa que molesto a Raven - tranquila Raven solo estoy bromeando ... ya sabes ... es época navideña -

- vuelves a decir eso y no respondo - Raven tenia esa mirada de agresividad que ponia cuando alguien le coqueteaba a su novio , ella solo se calmo con la voz del joven de ojos dorados - solo te la dejare pasar -

cuando los Titanes salieron afuera para poder ver las luces , Cyborg las encendio las luces que parpadeaban al son de una suave melodia navideña - ¡ buya ! , otro punto para el titan que logro encender las luces , Cyborg 3 chico bestia 0 -

- oye viejo , yo también ayude en las decoraciones navideñas , eso solo significa que le pondré la estrella al arbol este año -

- oigan pero yo prepare la cena de navidad - Starfire tomo la estrella del árbol pero Robin la arrebata - oh no , como yo fui el que planeo todo , tengo el derecho de ponerle la estrella al árbol -

Raven toma la estrella con sus poderes y quedo en sus manos - en tus sueños Robin , en primer lugar las fiesta de navidad fue idea mía y en segundo lugar yo arme el árbol y le pondré la estrella -

los Titanes se dieron por vencidos ya que Raven termino las tareas sin sus poderes pero un leve silbido les llamo la atención - oigan ¿ acaso no olvidan algo ? - los Titanes voltearon para ver que las calcetas de navidad estaban recién colocadas y Raven con mirada de frustración le lanza la estrella al Titan de traje blanco - bueno supongo que gane yo ... otra vez -

el joven coloco la estrella al árbol mientras los Titanes apagaron las luces para ver brillar su árbol de navidad , todos se tomaron de las manos para olvidar sus problemas mientras veían como la estrella dorada brillaba con las luces del árbol

- saben amigos - Starfire mostraba sus ojos que brillaban al son de la luz - esta sera la mejor navidad de todas -

el joven de ojos dorados se soltó de las manos de Raven y chico bestia - oigan amigos tengo una pregunta sobre la navidad -

- dime Bock ¿ que quieres saber de la navidad ? - pregunto Robin con una sonrisa mientras veía el árbol

el joven cambio a un tono mas serio - ¿ que es la navidad ? -

los Titanes veían asombrados como el joven de ojos dorados , pero el aun esperaba la respuesta de los Titanes , ellos aun no podían explicarle al joven de cabellos dorados

- ¿ no sabes que es la navidad ? - Raven lo vio con la ceja levantada y con una expresión seria - ¿ acaso quieres saber que es la navidad ? -

- amm hola , guardián de mas de 500.000 mil años ... hello ...- los Titanes lo vieron con expresión de ironía pero ellos se separaron - ¿ que significa la navidad ? -

los Titanes se miraron y se empezaron a rascar la cabeza pero Starfire se acerco mientras levitaba con sus poderes , el joven de ojos dorados estaba molesto porque nadie le respondía

- bueno Bock , veras la navidad... es algo que se celebra en la tierra ... una celebración donde los humanos celebran para ...-

- a ver a ver a ver , quieres decir que ¿ la navidad es un día de fiesta ? -

Starfire se empezó a dudar de si misma pero cuando vio a Bock estando muy molesto - bueno si ... pero también se dan regalos y se dice que santa claus los reparte -

- ¿ quieres que crea que un simple humano reparte regalos en toda la ciudad ? - el joven quien tenia los brazos cruzados pero aun no entendía que significaba la navidad

- no en toda la ciudad , sino en todo el mundo - Starfire le mostró varias fotos de santa quien tenia su trineo con sus renos - vez con su trineo reparte regalos a los niños buenos de todo el mundo -

- a ver ¿ un simple humano reparte regalos a todo el mundo ? - pregunto mientras los Titanes acentúan con la cabeza - ¿ que clase de tonterías son esas ? -

- ¿ que tiene de malo ? - chico bestia tomo los regalos simbólicos del árbol pero cuando vio al joven de ojos dorados que estaba molesto -¿ no crees en santa ? -

- no creo que un ser que pueda hacer eso exista ¿ acaso saben lo que se debe hacer para recorre el mundo en una noche ? -

- pero santa es mágico , tienes poderes mágicos y sus regalos le traen felicidad a los niños - Starfire tomo su elefante rosado que recibió la navidad pasada - todo lo que tengas en navidad es producto de la alegría -

- bueno si quiero respuestas solidas tendré que salir a buscarlas como siempre - el joven de ojos dorados agudizo su mirada y con los brazos cruzados - quiero saber ¿ que es la navidad ?

continuara...


	2. volver a la infancia

_Soy el ser mas poderoso del universo , eh derrotado a ciento de legiones de demonios , derrote a todos los heroes y villanos de este maldito planeta , soy el corazón del universo , un ser inmortal contra unos simples seres humanos pero hay algo que no puedo hacer ... de verdad ¿ que es la navidad ?_

* * *

><p><strong>volver a la infancia <strong>

- espera , espere , espera Bock ¿ que vas a hacer ? - Starfire dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se quito los guantes - supongo que tendré que ayudarte ¿ quien me apoya -

Los Titanes se miraron y se fueron a sus cuartos dejando al dios del poder infinito con Starfire - ¡ mortales ! - Starfire fue por su bolso y los dos salieron al centro comercial - Star , sabes que odio venir a este lugarejo -

- oye ¿ quieres saber que es la navidad ? - la princesa se voltea para ver la seriedad - bueno veras , Santa claus reparte regalos a los niños buenos , cuando todos están dormidos el solo deja los regalos en el árbol y desaparece -

- espera , espera , espera ...¿ como se sale ? - el dios del poder infinito estaba confundido , pero ella solo le dio un jalón en el brazo y salieron al centro comercial , el dios de ojos dorados vio el centro comercial con un enorme árbol decorado con nieve artificial , los jóvenes de la iglesia cantando villancico de navidad , el dios de cabellos largos estaba molesto por las decoraciones , el espíritu navideño no era lo suyo - ¿ Starfire que hacemos en esta cloaca ? -

- Bock ¿ quieres dejar de quejarte ? - la joven estaba harta de la actitud negativa del dios de bata blanca - veras en la navidad las personas compran regalos para sus amigos y familia -

- ¿ la navidad es comercial ? ... vaya eso si que es muy vació - el dios vio a varios niños formados para ver a " Santa Claus " , el joven vio como el anciano de traje rojo y barba blanca pero cuando tomo la foto que Starfire le regalo noto que sus rasgos eran solo de un 75 % a la de la foto - no , no es el , debe ser uno de los que vienen ahí -

- esos son los ayudantes de Santa - Starfire tomo su movil y le tomo varias fotos - ahora bien ... los niños le dicen lo que quieren para navidad y ellos se lo dicen al verdadero Santa -

- Star , aun no me haz dicho nada sobre la navidad - el joven vio a varias mujeres disfrazadas de ángeles que cantaban pero el no entendía nada - esto es muy confuso para mi y a decir verdad no entiendo nada - Starfire lo llevo a la tienda de mascotas , pero el estaba tan harto de las tonterías de navidad y ella se puso a ver a los gatitos - Starfire me estoy impacientando -

- bueno podemos ir a comer algo ¿ que dices ?-

- ¡ no quiero algo de comer ! ¡ quiero que contesten mis preguntas ! - el joven estaba molesto por que ninguna de las preguntas - ¿ puede ser que me respondas las malditas preguntas ? -

la joven se levanto y le apretó de la mano para arrastrarlo ya que Starfire tenia otra cosas en mente , la joven lo llevo a una obra de un jardín de niños pero el estaba algo enfadado , cuando se escucho una alarma de robo , dos hombres vestidos de negros con armas que salían corriendo con sacos de joyas , Starfire derribo al primero y Bock al segundo , los " hermanos " los habían derribado de un puñetazo y Starfire tomo el saco pero ella vio un brazalete de oro con joyas , ella la vio y luego vio al joven de ojos dorados

- olvídalo Starfire , deja eso y vayamos a casa - Starfire le hacia ojitos para que el cambiara de opinión pero el trataba de ignorarla pero no podía - esta bien , esta bien ... te comprare el maldito brazalete -

- ¡ gracias ! - la joven de cabellos rojos abrazo fuertemente a al joven de cabellos plateados - sabes me pregunto una cosa ¿ que me regalaras para navidad Bock ? -

- oye no abuses Starfire - Bock tomo las bolsas que Starfire compro mientras ella hablaba cosa que Bock no escuchaba - oye Star ¿ quieres bajar la voz ? , aun no escucho mis pensamientos -

- bienvenido a mi mundo guapo - Raven paso mientras comía un helado de chocolate - ahora entiendes lo que pase durante años -

el joven dejo las bolsas en el suelo para encarar a Raven - sabes , aun no me han explicado nada sobre la navidad - el joven se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados - hay veces que creo que me están fastidiando -

- oye trancas viejo , pero la navidad no es así de fácil de entender - chico bestia estaba jugando vídeo juegos con Cyborg - ademas no tenemos que entender todo -

- aun así quiero saber ¿ que es la navidad ? - Bock noto que los demás lo ignoraban - oigan ¿ acaso me están ignorando ? -

los Titanes lo vieron y respondieron al mismo tiempo - ¡ por supuesto que si ! - los demás siguieron con sus actividades pero Raven se sienta con sus libros y se levanta nuevamente - escucha guapo lo único que se sobre la navidad es que Santa reparte los regalos saliendo del polo norte , pero no creo...-

Bock tomo a Raven de los brazos y se transporto al polo norte , la joven de ojos violetas noto que Bock estaba buscando rastro de calor pero solo encontraba animales del polo norte

- Bock no creo que Santa aparezca así como así - la joven tomo sus guantes y su bufanda para abrigarse - oye ¿ me estas escuchando ? -

el joven no la vio pero el le contesta - ¿ crees que te escucho ? - el joven mejoro su visión pero no logro sentir rastro alguno - es imposible que no haya nada de calor algo en un páramo helado -

- Bock deja de buscar fantasmas y vamos a casa - el joven bajo al hielo y se quito el guante derecho - ¿ ahora que haces ? ... hay veces que no entiendo porque soy tu novia -

el joven coloco su mano en el hielo y Raven vio un destello blanco que revelo todas las auras pero todas eran de animales marinos , el joven acento su visión y se coloco el guante nuevamente - bueno , se que Santa Claus tampoco esta en el polo norte -

continuara...


	3. Starfire se entristece

_¡ Diablos ! , eh mantenido el universo en orden durante milenios pero ahora hay algo con lo que no puedo luchar , mis poderes no servirán de nada , mi fuerza , mi velocidad y mi inmortalidad no me servirá de nada en este caso , solo espero que Robin me ayude , esto es humillante ¿ como es posible que el guerrero mas poderoso del universo pida ayuda a un mortal ? , no puedo caer mas bajo _

* * *

><p><strong>Starfire se entristece <strong>

los dos Titanes volvieron a la torre , mientras Terra metía las galletas en el horno , Robin y chico bestia jugaban vídeo juegos , Cyborg tenia varios planos del auto T , cuando ellos vieron llegar a Raven congelada y temblando , ellos dejaron de jugar para atender a Raven

- ¡ Raven ! ¿ que te paso ? - Terra dejo las fuentes y fue a atender a Raven que estaba temblando - oye bruja , estas congeladas -

- ¿ y que esperabas ? ... no creo que haga calor en el polo norte - la joven se cubrió con una manta mientras los demás le traían algo caliente pero el joven de ojos dorados seguía pensativo - ¿ acaso tu regalo este año es que muera de frió ? -

- Raven , no exageres solo hacia -43 °C , no es para tanto - el joven vio por la ventana y ella le arrojo la taza vacía pero no le hizo daño - no es necesario que hagas tonterías -

- ¿ que no exagere ? ... por... por si no te haz dado cuenta no soy de hierro como tu - Raven trato de levantarse pero Terra la sienta de nuevo - ¿a caso perdiste la razón ? -

- esperen , esperen ¿ a donde fueron ? - Robin vio que Raven chocaba sus dientes por el frió pero les tuvo que preguntar de nuevo - oigan , estoy perdiendo la paciencia ¿ a donde fueron ?-

- fu... fuimos ... al... al... al polo norte - Terra abrazo mas fuerte a Raven pero ella aun no sentía los dedos de las manos - todo por buscar a Santa Claus -

- ¿ fueron al taller de Santa ? - chico bestia tomo su carta de papel verde y la sello con su lengua - ¿ pueden volver para darle mi carta a Santa Claus por mi ? -

- oye Bock , debiste tener cuidado con Raven - Terra le retiro la taza de chocolate caliente - ahora estarás en la lista de los niños malos hasta que te mueras ... bueno eso no pasara nunca -

- si viejo , de haber sabido que salían al polo norte solo para conocer a Santa me hubieran llevado - Cyborg guardo sus planos , pero Robin comenzó con sus sermones - de verdad , eres mi mejor amigo pero tengo que decirte que buscar a Santa es casi imposible - mientras el dios estaba totalmente irritado por los regaños de sus amigos y estallo en ira

- ¡ NO EXISTE SANTA CLAUS ! -

el dios de ojos dorados estaba muy molesto y lo grito a los cuatro vientos , cuando la torre quedo en silencio hasta que se escucho una charola de metal caer al suelo y luego un pequeño gemido de tristeza , los Titanes voltearon al ver a la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos

- Starfire ... yo ... no quise decir eso - el joven trato de calmar a su hermana menor pero ella le lanza la bandeja y sale corriendo - ¡ Starfire !-

- déjame en paz ... espero que te hayas divertido rompiendo mis ilusiones -

la princesa de cabellos rojos salio a su alcoba entre llantos para alejarse de su hermano desalmado , el joven se sentía culpable mientras los demás Titanes lo regañaban

- bien hecho , espero que estés feliz Bock- Robin lo paso de largo como si nada

Terra y chico bestia se levantan y van al cuarto de Starfire - buen trabajo , arruinaste la navidad - chico bestia le lanza la cobija - listo , al menos ya conseguiste lo que querías -

- Bock , ahora si que la arruinaste - Raven y Cyborg se levantaron para consolar a Starfire - ahora no viejo , justo en navidad , ha hiciste en serio -

los Titanes llegaron al cuarto de Starfire y ella estaba acostada en su cama mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su marioneta , Robin entro al cuarto de Starfire pero le rompió el corazón cuando ella comenzó a arrancar sus adornos navideños

- ¡ Star ¿ que haces ? ! - el joven del antifaz vio como la enfurecida Titan destrozaba las decoraciones navideña que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho - espera Starfire , no hagas nada -

los titanes intentaron detener a la enfurecida tamaraniana pero ella solo los ignoraba hasta que la atraparon de los brazos , ellos la empujaron hacia atrás pero cuando vieron que la chica de ojos verdes aun seguía llorando ellos trataron de calmarla

- escucha Starfire , no por lo que Bock dijo algo , siempre tiene que ser cierto - la chica de ojos violetas le coloco la mano en el hombro pero ella no escucho - todos cometemos errores Starfire , solo ya esta -

- Raven - la chica se seco algunas lagrimas con el paño que ella le dio - las dos sabemos que el jamas se equivoca y jamas se equivoco en la vida y todo lo que dice es la verdad -

- pero no por eso dejaras que te arruine la navidad -

la joven no volteo para no ver a nadie - por favor , salgan de mi cuarto porque quiero estar sola - la joven seguía llorando pero no le importo nada - ya no creo en la navidad -

los Titanes salieron del cuarto de Starfire y ella termino de retirar todos los adornos navideños , los Titanes entraron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos pero Bock aun seguía pensando en el grave error que cometió en la vida

continuara...


	4. odio de hermanos

**odio de hermanos **

Mientras el Titan de ojos dorados estaba sentado y con sus sentidos escuchaba sollozar a su hermana , el se siento terrible por lo que dijo pero no podía mentir para remediarlo , la joven lanzo varias decoraciones navideñas por la ventana y se hecho a llorar en su cama , al llegar la mañana los Titanes despertaron a Starfire con algunos presentes

- ¿ que les pasa ahora ? - los Titanes se sorprendieron por la respuesta tan grosera de la tamaraniana - dejen de jugar amigos , recién despierto - la joven cerro la puerta del baño en frente de los Titanes

- ¿ es idea mía o Starfire tiene el cabello rojo ? - todos miraron a chico bestia pero el aclaro el punto - me refiero a un rojo oscuro como... de sangre -

Los Titanes salieron del cuarto de Starfire para encontrar al guardián sentado en frente del gran ventanal , ellos lo encararon y Robin lo tomo de los hombros y lo tumbo Bock'sarha salto hacia atrás

- ¡ insolente ! ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - el joven de ojos dorados los tenia negro de furia

Robin se noto muy enfadado con el joven - me vale un carajo - el Titan estaba mas irritado que de costumbre - ¿ que demonios le paso a Starfire ?-

- ¿ como voy a saberlo ? - el joven se retiro las manos de Robin y las atrapa en una llave - estuve sentado toda la pinche noche y no sentí nada malo en la torre en ningún momento -

los Titanes se separaron pero cuando vieron salir a Starfire con su clásico traje pero era de color negro y su cabello rojo sangre estaba sujeto con unas ligas negras con un emblema de alas de vampiros

- creo que se cual es el problema de Starfire - el joven se acerco y vio a Starfire de arriba a bajo - creo que fue influenciada por una energía negativa -

los Titanes se miraron y luego vieron al Titan del ceño fruncido - ¿ tenemos cura Bock ?- Starfire frunció el ceño mientras los dos se miraron con mirada desafiante , los dos se miraron a los ojos mientras las llamas de sus ojos chocaban entre ellos

- es evidente que la influencia negativa es la detestable parodia que tiene de hermano mayor y protector - Raven hablo y los dos la miraron con una mirada asesina , ella abrió los ojos grandes para ver la mirada de los dos - amm , no es buen momento ¿ verdad ?-

- Raven , mantén la boca cerrada ¿ si ? -

- dime ¿ por que debe hacerle caso a un hombre - los Titanes notaron el tono desafiante de la joven de ropas negras - hasta donde se ella es una mujer libre-

- no digo que ella no tiene derecho a ser libre - Bock encaro mas a la princesa - solo dije que no es buen momento para decir cosas -

la princesa de cabello rojo encaro mas con mas agresión - escúchame , ella no debe ser objeto de represión por tipejos como tu - la princesa golpea con su dedo en el pecho al guardián de ojos dorados como si la vida fuera que se le escapara de las manos - tendría que saberlo tu que tanto hablas de los humanos , bueno ella es mas humana que tu -

- ¿ acaso intentas golpearme mortal ? - el joven desvió el ataque de la tamaraniana y la encara con furia - si vas a pelear conmigo , entonces vamos a hacerlo -

- ¿ crees que solo por ser un sirviente de los dioses tienes derecho a hacer y deshacer lo que quieras ?-

chico bestia se pone entre los dos Titanes y los empujo con sus manos mientras ellos estaban enfurecidos - oigan , dejen de pelear o al menos denme tiempo para vender las entradas - Bock golpea a chico bestia y lo lanza contra Cyborg - oye ¿ crees que puedas ser mas delicado ?-

- es Bock'sarha ¿ que mas esperabas ? -

Bock se enojo mas con las palabras de la princesa - bien ya estoy harto , sabes que Starfire , estoy a 2 segundos de poner mi pie tan arriba de tu trasero que el agua de mi rodilla saciara tu sed -

- ¡ inténtalo ! - Bock preparo su puño pero no se atrevía a golpearla - lo ves , no puedes golpearme -

cuando sonó la alarma de los Titanes , ellos advierten que los hermanos rayo y trueno estaban en la ciudad , ellos accedieron hasta llegar para ver a los hermanos destruyendo el puente con sus poderes , los Titanes llegaron y los hermanos vieron a los Titanes

- mira hermano , los Titanes llegaron - rayo ataco con sus poderes pero el guardián protegió a sus amigos con un escudo de energía - vaya es cierto , tenemos a un nuevo Titan -

- si hermano , ahora tendremos mas diversión - trueno se preparo mientras tronaba sus puños , Bock iba a salir para atacar a los hermanos pero Starfire se le adelanto para tomar a rayo del cuello , pero Bock tomo a trueno y los dos los lanza al suelo sin piedad alguna , Starfire estaba por atacar a rayo pero el guardián usa sus poderes para levantar a los dos hermanos

- oye , pelea con trueno , rayo es mio -

el guardián la ignora como si nada - quejas en la fila de quejas ... mortal -

Starfire enfurecida lo embiste con su cuerpo y lanza al joven de ojos dorados a escasos metros , la princesa enciende sus llamas estelares y el guardián sus llamas cósmicas para pelear , ahora la batalla estaba por explotar

continuara...


End file.
